Realizing True Love
by ImacullengirL
Summary: Set just after New Moon, Bella can't help but feel unsure of herself, and unsure of Edwards love as well. Will Edward be able to prove his love to her, and what would happen to Bella if he can't?


_So this is my first try at writing on fanfiction. Here it goes..._

**By the way Stephanie Meyer owns everything!**

I was just sitting on my bed waiting for Edward to arrive. Since Charlie was going to be gone all weekend, going fishing at some spot in Oregon, I was allowed to spend three whole days at the Cullens! I was really getting excited, but I was also kinda nervous. I really wanted to move our relationship further. Even though Edward assured me of his love all the time, I couldn't help but feel like if loved me as much as he said he did, then he would want to go further as well.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the doorbell. I got my backpack from off the floor and rushed down the stairs. I have to admit, I felt a little proud of myself for not tripping! I threw open the door to see a very charming looking Edward.

"Hey!", I said. "I missed you so much!" I giggled as he took my backpack from me and picked me up, giving me a big kiss.

"I missed you too. Today was a long day. After school, Emmet was making me help him fix his bed frame and it was not fun," he said with a mildly disgusted look on his face. "In his mind he kept on going over how him and Rose broke it in the first place." I broke out in laughter at this, Edward looked a little hurt that I was laughing at his pain, but that was just to funny! In between my giggles I told him sorry, but he had started laughing to, so he just shrugged and threw me over his shoulder and we were off to the Volvo.

"So, got any plans for tonight?" I asked.

"Not anything out of the ordinary, I suppose. Just hanging out with the family. Is there anything particular you want to do?" he replied.

"Nope", I answered. "That sounds great to me." It seemed like I couldn't get enough of those moments, were it was just me and Edward, with nothing to worry about.

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

Later that night…..

"Hurry up" I wined. I was getting really frustrated! Alice was going completely over board with what was supposed to be a subtle make over. My toes and fingernails were pink, she had tried out new make-up looks, my hair had been formed into waves, and I was now standing in a closet the size of my room while Alice was searching for what she thought was appropriate sleeping attire. Apparently my sweats weren't something Edward should have ever seen me in. Even though Edward told me I looked good no matter what I was wearing, as I was listening to Alice tell me how they were unattractive, I couldn't help but think she was right. That's why I was here in this closet, being tortured. I didn't want to give Edward yet another reason why being with me was ridiculous.

"What about this?" Alice said. She was holding up a blue tank top and some blue and dark green shorts. I had to admit it, they were actually pretty cute.

"Hey, good job Alice. I actually like these. Thanks!"

As she started to laugh, she said, "I knew you would, and I know Edward will like them too!" And with that she was out the door. As I just shook my head at her, I quickly got changed. Of course, knowing Alice, the shorts were a little short, and the top was a little tight, but over all I thought I looked pretty good.

When I got to Edwards room I let myself in. Edward was lying on his couch reading something and had his ear phones in. I walked up to him, and noticed he still hadn't looked up at me, even thought he knew I was there of course. With a slight smile on my face, I reached down and grabbed his book and tossed it aside. Without looking up, he reached towards me and pulled me on his lap.

So far, this was going pretty smooth. Tonight I really wanted to get somewhere with removing his stupid boundaries. I was trying not to turn red as I put on what I hoped was a sexy smile as I learned down to remove his ear buds.

Once they were out he brought his hands up into my hair and pulled my head down to where he could kiss me on my mouth. I could tell he was holding back, of course. I wasn't going to let that detour me from what I really wanted.

**Review please, I really want to know what you guys thought and any ideas you guys have would be awesome to hear!**


End file.
